


All Roads They Lead Me Here

by AceComets



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post 2x17, Co-Parenting, Double Dating, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceComets/pseuds/AceComets
Summary: After Mon-El agreed to return to build a New Daxam to spare Kara's life, she was denied an opportunity to rescue him and was forced to watch as the Daxam flagship left Earth with him aboard. Shortly after his departure, Kara discovered she was pregnant and thanked the Gods for allowing her some part of Mon-El to remain with her.Six years later, New Daxam has revealed to Earth the Galactic Union, an organization of different alien species working in harmony throughout the galaxy. Earth joins the GU and immediately Daxam sends their official diplomats, the Crown Prince Mon-El and his wife, Princess Imra. Kara's life is thrown upside down as she struggles with the return of a man she never thought she'd see again and Mon-El, a man bound by his own scared duty to New Daxam, struggles with the revelation of a son he has never known.





	All Roads They Lead Me Here

It only took Kara a split second to settle on her next move. She was currently on a flying pirate ship, a good 60 feet in the air, and an endless stream of henchmen trying to surround her. With a deep breath in, Kara blew out, the ice in her breath knocking the group advancing on her to their feet. She took the lull as an opportunity to get off the ground, hovering in the air as the thugs tried to scramble back to their feet.

"You know when I said we should go out, I meant like dinner!" Kara called over to her right.

John Stewart, a man better known as Green Lantern, had his own hands full with a villain he dubbed The Sky Pirate. For his part, John was having no trouble handling the villain as Kara had offered to do cleanup duty with the henchmen.

"What, I thought this was more fun!" John called back with a laugh. His fist enlarged and swung up, knocking The Sky Pirate right off his feet and to the deck with a heavy thump.

Since relocating to National City almost eight months ago, John had slowly been getting to know Kara. He had needed a change, a whole new city and life after the tragic death of his own wife. Of course, he had been in National City maybe five minutes before a villain appeared, threatening death and destruction. The Green Lantern in him sprung to life and found himself face to face with Supergirl in the middle of the street.

They worked well together that day and from there, things slowly advanced. They had known one another for a month when John removed his mask, trusting Supergirl with who he really was. She had rewarded him with the same trust. Despite being partners, it was only recently their relationship took the romantic turn. John had collected bits and pieces of the story and was hardly ready to try and move on from his own wife. Yet, the more time they spent as Kara and John, the more the two of them found they clicked. It was slow, careful and full of caution but they were merely enjoying the shift.

As The Sky Pirate was knocked out cold, the thugs quickly scrambled away, trying to run away in fear of their lives.

Kara floated over to where John stood, smiling at him as he looked at the unconcious villain. Holding up his hand, Kara let out a laugh as she hit it, giving him the high five. "I'm still expecting that dinner though." She told him with a look.

"We could go right now if you want." John offered, quickly checking his watch. "It's only going on eight."

Kara hesitated for a second, looking at John and considering his offer. Shaking her head however, Kara offered him an apologetic smile, "I can still make it home in time for bedtime."

"Say no more, I get it." John said, nodding his head in full understanding. "We'll find a different night to go out. And actually go out, not fight bad guys."

Looking at John still, Kara pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and pondered for a moment. It would be bold to invite him back, especially for him to meet Zan as well. "Why don't you come over as well?"

The question took John off-guard. He stared at Kara for a moment, silently questioning if she really meant such a thing before nodding. This had been the direction the two of them were heading anyway.

Holding out her hand, John took it with a grin before Kara took off to the air, flying faster that even he could imagine.

It took perhaps all of five minutes for the two of them to get back to National City and to be standing outside Kara's door.

"Should I, uh change?" John asked, looking down at his skin tight green and black suit. Kara looked back at him and laughed, shaking her head.

"No, Zan will think it's cool."

It was strange to be in such a place with another man. Since Mon-El's forced departure, Kara hadn't considered dating again. Finding out she was pregnant mere weeks after losing him had shifted her focus from moving on to making sure their child had the best life. It had been in a state of desperation, needing to find a way to connect to Mon-El, to get some sort of message out there to him that she had revealed the truth about her secret identity to Lena Luthor. At first, Lena had been hurt but quickly came around to understanding why it needed to be kept a secret. She had promised Kara she would find a way to reach the Daxamites, to at least let Mon-El know that he would be a father. Six years on and Lena was still working.

Pushing down on the handle, Kara opened the door to her loft and was quickly assaulted by a barrage of nerf darts and yells. From behind the couch, Winn Schott and Caitlin Snow popped up, an expression of their faces that told Kara he believed thye was in trouble. The hard look on her own face quickly vanished as several darts pelted Winn in the face however.

"Mom!" A little voice yelled, filling Kara's whole heart right up. The small body of a boy rushed towards her, arms open to catch him and lift him into a hug.

"Oh I missed you." Kara whispered into his ear as she held him tight, taking a deep breath in.

Pulling back, Zan looked at Kara, a smile that came from his father on his lips accompanied by the glint of steel blue eyes. "Missed you too." He said with a nod as his eyes darted behind Kara, going wide at the sight of John, "Whoa, who are you?"

Setting Zan down, Kara turned to John and smiled as Zan approached him. "This is my friend John." She said carefully, watching to see how Zan reacted. She had told him enough for him to know that she was seeing someone. The quick whip of his head, the question in his eyes to ask if this John was the same as the one who had been taking his mother out recently.

"You're a superhero too?" He asked John.

Looking to Kara as he laughed, John nodded, "Yeah, I think I am."

"What's your super power?"

"Whew, man you are asking the tough questions." John joked as he stepped into the living room. Zan looked at him, expecting a real answer and it told John the boy wouldn't back down.

"All my power comes from this." John said as he crouched down to Zan's level, showing him the Lantern ring. "This ring gives me as much power as I can imagine."

"Seriously" Zan questioned, a little in disbelief as he looked back at his mother. Kara nodded in agreement as Zan turned back to John. "So like you could fly?"

John made a fist, the ring illuminating with green as for a moment he hovered above the ground. That had impressed Zan a little as his eyes widened, looking between the man and the ring.

"Laser beam eyes."

"I could but probably not a good idea inside the house." John replied with a laugh, his focus shifting as he came back as he went back to the ground.

"I would appreciate that thanks." Kara interrupted, "Zan, say goodnight to everyone. I'll be in for a story in a second."

There was a groan of disapproval but Zan listened. He offered John a high five before making his way to Caitlin and Winn, hugging them both before heading towards his room.

Turning to Caitlin and Winn, Kara smiled, "Thanks for watching him tonight."

"Of course." Caitlin said as she picked up a few of the darts from Winn's feet. "He's great to spend time with. How was, dinner?" She asked, looking at both Kara and John in their suits and thinking that dinner never happened.

Kara laughed in response and shrugged, looking back at John. "Ended up defeating a guy who called himself The Sky Pirate."

"The Sky Pirate?" Winn asked, a wide grin on his face as his eyes just lit up.

"Yeah," John answered with his own laugh, "Literally has a flying pirate ship. He's pretty much exactly like pirate with how often he tries to rob places."

"That is seriously so cool." 

Caitlin wrapped her hand around Winn's arm, nodding and patting his bicep with a grin as she looked at her boyfriend. Regardless of how long he had been in the meta world, new bad guys and heroes would always amaze him. It had been that excitement that attracted her to him in the first place.

"Oh, Kara, there was a note in Zan's take home folder." Caitlin said, suddenly remembering the note. She moved to the kitchen, picking up the folder and pulling the note out for Kara. "It says his principal wants to talk to you tomorrow."

Kara frowned, taking the note and reading it. As Caitlin said, it merely contained a brief message asking for Kara to meet with Principal Powers tomorrow. 

"Did Zan know why?" Kara asked, lifting her eyes to her friends.

"He didn't. Sorry."

Another sigh escaped from Kara. Raising a Daxtonian child had been hard from the start. From the moment he was born, Zan had began to absorb the solar radiation of the yellow sun into his cells and was too powerful for other children his age. The solution had come from Winn, who installed red sun lamps into the loft. It worked well enough, kept Zan as human as it could but there were still some ways in which his uniqueness came through. He was far stronger and faster than the other kids, his quick tongue and smartness getting him into trouble. That was something he had clearly gotten from his father.

A note from the principal could have been about any of those things, a thought that worried Kara.

"Well, thanks for taking him today. You guys are lifesavers." Winn and Caitlin both smiled, Winn waving Kara off as watching Zan was as fun for him as for the boy. "Do you guys mind waiting with John while I go tuck him in?"

"Yeah absolutely." Caitlin said first before turning to John. "Are you hungry? We have leftovers."

"Starving." He replied, smiling at Caitlin before catching Kara's eye.

Silently, Kara slipped from the main room and began towards Zan's room. For six years, that boy had been giving Kara more happiness and love than she ever dreamed possible on Earth. Of course, it hadn't been easy at all. Between being Supergirl and Kara Danvers, being a single mother in her mid twenties wasn't ideal. Of course, everyone who loved her rallied around her. Alex and Maggie had moved in after Zan's birth to help her out and ensure someone was there with the baby. Winn was there morning, noon and night, ready to help out however he could. J'onn had acted as a surrogate grandfather and went out of his way to make Kara's life as easy as possible.

That had been wonderful but all Kara longed for then was Mon-El by her side. It pained her so much that he never even knew and wherever he was now, he still didn't know about the little boy with his mouth and eyes. She still longed for him even now. It had taken six long years for her heart to mend and while she was thankful for John, she still always wondered what life would have been like had Mon-El never left.

Reaching Zan's room, Kara leaned against the door and watching him for a moment. He was in his bed, a small device Winn had built in his hand and above him, a projection of the Universe and stars all over his ceiling.

"He's out there right?" Zan asked, pulling his eyes from the stars to look at his mother.

This had become their nightly routine as of late. When Kara put Zan to bed, he'd ask questions about his father, about what Mon-El was like, what he did, how his mother fell in love with him. The questions were growing, as Kara expected. Zan was smart for his age, quick to catch on that his powers made him different and why everything about who he really was needed to be a secret.

"He is." Kara said softly as she came into the room. Zan scooted over on his bed as his mother took a seat, her arm going around his shoulder as both their eyes lifted up to the ceiling.

"Near Krypton?" Zan asked, pushing a few buttons and zooming in on the round circle for Krytpon.

"Maybe. I really don't know baby boy." Kara stared at the spot, her eyes darting over to where Daxam was. She often wondered if Mon-El went back to Daxam, if they rebuilt the kingdom on the formerly dead planet. Or if he was somewhere else, trying to recreate a world that was better, influenced by the very world Kara showed him.

"Do you miss him?" Zan asked, pulling his eyes to look up at his mother.

"Every single day."

"Do you think he would miss me? If he knew?"

That was the one question that Zan had never asked. Kara looked at her son, his eyes identical to Mon-El's, the small mouth and even nose coming from his father. She brought her hand to Zan's cheek, stroking it softly and nodded.

"If he had known about you, he would be right here. I promise you."

**|| ARTLMH ||**

While Kara tucked in their son, thinking that Mon-El was hundreds of light years away in a different system, instead he was just a mere 1.3 light hours away, in a vast hall on the moon of Dion, orbiting Saturn.

Six years ago, Mon-El had chosen Kara's existence over his own happiness. The look in his mother's eyes that day, the way she had exploited Kara's vulnerability told Mon-El that Rhea would take Kara's life without a second though. Despite the absolute pain it caused him, there was no choice but to leave.

Sitting in his cell, waiting and wondering, the hope that Kara had instilled in Mon-El made him believe she'd find a way to him, do something extraordinary and keep him with her on Earth. Hope was a dangerous thing. His mother made sure to put up on screen in his cell their departing view of Earth. As the planet became smaller, that hope became smaller as well.

It had been mere hours before the ship stopped moving, coming into orbit of a moon of Saturn. This had been his mother's plan all along and had made her alliances long before she even entered Earth's atmosphere. She had found a strong, warrior moon of Saturn, made promises and deals and had found a new place for New Daxam, on a another moon close by.

Taken from his cell, Mon-El was stripped of his Earth garb and dressed in the finest of Daxamite clothe. White tunics with elegant patterns stitched in. His chest was adorned with a matching sash and medals he surely never earned pinned to his chest. It had taken five minutes for Mon-El to fully realize what his mother had planned. Kara had been ripped from his life so brutally and just hours after, his mother was marrying him off for a moon.

Something in Mon-El broke as he was presented to the General of Titan. All that hope and belief Kara had taught him, the idea that he could be more than what he was before vanished. His life was truly not his own anymore. The only way anything would matter is if he accepted his duty and tried to keep his mother under control. Imra Ardeen was a woman like him, meant for a destiny of being extraordinary and forced into a marriage for political alliances.

It had been six long years of a forced marriage, of coming to understand all he had in his life was his duty, and attempting to make a change against the impossible odds. But he had done that. Mon-El kept his head down, fought and disagreed with the royal council when it matter, barred the practice of slavery while rebuilding Daxam and had spearheaded the push for a new Galactic Union. There was so many other races and aliens out there, even just in the Sol system that Mon-El saw the potential for all.

During all that time, even with a wife, the smallest part of Mon-El held onto the hope of seeing Earth, of just returning to say things were okay and that he done all he could to be the man Kara believed he could be. And finally that chance was upon him.

For the last two years the Galactic Union had been forging trade deals, technology exchanges and more. 13 planets and races made up the core members, extending beyond the Sol system, but it was time to bring Earth into the fold. For months, Mon-El had been arguing that if presented right, then Earth would take up a place within the Union. Valuable resources needed everywhere in the union where there and as long as they weren't forced or invaded, Mon-El believed they could be a full partner.

With his notes in front of him, Mon-El had been so consumed he barely heard the footsteps of Imra or noticed her until she was sitting by his side. She had been a great champion for Earth as well but as Mon-El knew, she saw Earth as her escape from being a Royal Princess and Daughter of Titan.

"Are you ready?" She whispered, looking to Mon-El with a nod. Their marriage was a shell, not full of any true passion. Imra had over time become Mon-El's greatest confidant and friend. She listened, encouraged him when he needed it and challenged when he needed it. It was partnership more than a marriage. Bringing Earth into the fold meant freedom for both. The pressure was mounting from both sides of their family to produce an heir.

"I am." He replied, setting his pen down with his own strong nod. The votes were there, so long as his mother didn't ruin it. "There's so much value in Earth that it can only strengthen the union."

"And this has nothing to do with that little Kryptonian girl from years ago?" Rhea said suddenly, making her presence known in the room. She stood at the head of the table, looking down at her son with a smirk. Since he had mentioned Earth, Rhea knew exactly what he had been angling for. Six years on and she had hoped she beat the remains of that place from him.

"No." Mon-El said through gritted teeth, casting a glare at his mother. Imra placed a hand upon his arm, feeling his thoughts and anger. She couldn't fault him for that as Rhea preferred to push buttons.

"I'm sure." His mother replied, lifting her hand to examine one of her new rings. "I know you think you have the votes from the council my son but you don't."

Closing his eyes, Mon-El took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. Fighting had been his strategy in the early years of his makeshift captivity. That had resulted in terrible things for both him and Imra. There was acceptance for awhile, simply obeying commands like some robot. The shift to being his own man happened three years ago, taking on more responsibilities, getting a seat and voice on the council. Keeping his cool and being the leader Daxam deserved was the only way to get things done.

"I can give you the votes." Rhea said, shrugging her shoulder as a stupid grin played on her lips. Mon-El silently scolded himself for not figuring out sooner that his mother would try to intervene with her own plan and agenda.

"At what cost?" Imra asked, eyeing her mother-in-law sharply. From the very beginning, and perhaps with the advantage of seeing into Rhea's mind, Imra refused to trust her. There was always a scheme or ploy to gain more power and it made dangerous the lives of everyone who didn't agree.

"One your father agrees with." Rhea shot back, a roughness to her voice as she glared right back at her son's wife. Stepping closer, Rhea stood over the back of where Mon-El sat, dropping a hand to his shoulder, a fake caring look upon her face. "I know why you want to return to Earth. It's foolish son. It's been years and that girl will have moved on with her life like you should."

Mon-El felt a fire grow in the back of his neck and acid rise in his throat. Whenever his mother spoke of Kara that was his reaction. She had never given her a chance or even bothered to care for Mon-El's grieving. It had taken years for him to even open up to Imra about Kara. She was his most scared subject.

Rhea's fingers came under Mon-El's jaw, lifting his head so his eyes were forced to look into hers. "Give me my heir and you can have your precious Earth."

Of course his mother wanted the one thing that he had Imra had been avoiding. More often than not she threatened to go over their heads and have the birthing center create one but Lar always stopped her. That was the one decision he had demanded be left in his son's hand. Part of Mon-El knew it would be inevitable for them to have a child and the temptation to say yes was great. 

He could feel the grip of Imra's hand tighten on his arm. It was also the one choice that he would never force on her, not even for Earth. While he would have been willing, and dedicated at keeping his child far from his mother's claws, it wasn't a decision he could make alone.

"Fine."

Mon-El snapped his head back, looking at Imra with wide eyes. They had both been born into families that hardly wanted children, instead needing to produce heirs for a bloodline. There was no love, no joy, no feeling of wanted in their childhood. When they wanted children, they promised each other they would never do so for any reason other than desire to be parents. They loved each other, as friends and partners but it was the bridge they had wanted to avoid as long as possible.

"Imra." Mon-El said in a soft voice, shaking his head. As much as he had been forced to give up and into, Imra's own story was as bad. She was gifted, smart and intelligent and cursed with being the daughter of a great general. General Ardeen refused to allow Imra any room to be who she wanted, to do what she wanted or even work on her powers. Her job was to be a wife and ensure the alliance of House Gand and House Ardeen stood.

"Once Earth is fully admitted to the union, you can march myself and Mon-El down to the birthing center under guard to get your heir." Imra said, a cold look on her face as she glared at Rhea.

"Heir first."

"Earth first."

It was a staredown, Mon-El shifting his focus between his wife and mother, afraid for who would back down first. There were no secrets between himself and Imra and she knew the desire Mon-El had to return to Earth. As such, Earth was her escape as well, the place were perhaps she could be independent and to sacrifice that with a child was more than Mon-El could ask.

"If Earth declines, you still must produce the heir."

"Fine." Imra finally dropped her eyes from Rhea, looking to her husband. "Are you willing?"

Looking into Imra's eyes, Mon-El knew that small fire that burned with the need of returning to Earth was great. She was offering him a way, making good on a promise of helping him however she could. She also knew it would take months for Earth to be admitted and even though he couldn't read her thoughts, Mon-El knew she was already thinking of a way out of producing an heir.

"Thank you." He said softly, leaning in for their foreheads to touch. Turning back to his mother, Mon-El nodded. "We have an agreement. Call the council."

"I already did." She replied, holding up a small remote in her hand, "You have permission to send your beacons to Earth and broadcast your message. Earth is permitted to join the Galatic Union if they so wish."

Rhea dropped the small remote onto the table in front of Mon-El, "Be warned my son, if you think of double crossing me, I will burn Earth to the ground and make your supergirl watch."

For the first time in six years, Mon-El let the hope in his chest stir once more.

 


End file.
